Certain types of brief cases which open like a suitcase, such as attache cases, contain a portfolio section for holding files and the like. The portfolio section generally comprises one or more spaced panels the side edges of which are connected to a flexible gusset. The gussets are connected to the inside of the brief case lid so that upon opening the brief case the portfolio faces the user. The weight of the panels when in this position tends to pull the upper free ends of the panels downwardly so as to open the portfolio. The space between the panels and the space between the inside of the lid and the nearest panel constitute the pockets of the portfolio in which files and other items can be held.
Straps attached to the sides of the lid are adjustably connected to the outer portfolio panel to enable a user to compress the portfolio pockets when they are empty or not very full, or to allow the panels to be separated by the full width of their gussets when the pockets are heavily loaded. Generally each strap contains two holes which are adapted to receive a flanged knob or button extending outwardly from the outermost panel. The hole closest to the free end of the strap is used when the portfolio is heavily loaded and the hole farthest from the free end is used when the portfolio is empty or only lightly loaded. Although such an arrangement is satisfactory when the thickness of the materials in the portfolio pockets approximates the width of the pockets at either extreme of belt adjustment, most of the time the thickness of the items in the pockets is somewhere between the extremes. The result is that the pockets hang down toward the main receptacle portion of the brief case a greater distance than would be desired if the pockets were capable of finer adjustment. This can be annoying to the user and tends to make it more difficult to locate files in the portfolio pockets. Moreover, it presents a sloppy appearance when the brief case is open.
To solve this problem by providing the straps with more holes is not desirable. Most users do not want to have to undo the straps each time they add or take out materials, then locate the correct hole in the straps and reattach the straps to the buttons. Moreover, by providing more button holes in the straps the holes would preferably be made smaller so as to leave enough material between the holes to maintain the strength of the strap, which in turn would necessitate using smaller buttons, thus reducing the holding power of the straps.
Another possible solution would be to make the straps longer and provide additional buttons on the outermost panel spaced so that a greater variety of adjustment settings could be achieved. This would add to the cost of the brief case, however, and would tend to cause the user even more problems in selecting the best combination of holes and buttons.
It would be desirable to provide a simple arrangement for adjusting the extent to which the portfolio pockets can open which does not have the drawbacks of the conventional system described above.